


Radiator

by Last_one_standing_02



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bensler, Domestic Fluff, EO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_one_standing_02/pseuds/Last_one_standing_02
Summary: On a cold night there is nothing better than snuggling with you lover. Better yet when the said lover takes it upon himself to warm up a freezing detective. Set in season 13 sometime, no spoilers, EO fluff, no smut.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Radiator

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!!

There was some hissing and annoying tugging, but he ignored it. He pulled the blanket over his neck and snuggled into the soft material. That did not stop the hissing and tugging, quite the opposite – it only intensified it.

He turned his back to where the tugging was coming from and hoped to stop it.

"Elliot, come on, I'm freezing," she said with voice behind him. It was followed by another pull of the blanket, but Elliot was holding onto it.

He started to wake up, even if it was just a little. "Why are you freezing?" he asked.

His reward was a punch against his shoulder, which woke him up completely.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded.

As Elliot turned back around to face her, he released the blanket just a little and that was a mistake enough to lose half of it.

He must have rolled himself into the blanket during the night.

Olivia grabbed the blanket over herself and rolled it around herself as much as possible without stealing it completely from Elliot. She looked like she was in a cocoon.

Elliot turned around to face Olivia, who was ignoring him, though not intentionally. He reached his hand out to fix his pillow and he felt the cool air in the bedroom.

"It's cold," he commented.

"I know," she replied as if he was stating the obvious. Well, he was.

Elliot didn't get her annoyance from the tone, but he was rather sleepy. Still he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. To his great surprise she didn't feel as warm as he expected as his lips were met with rather cool skin and she felt her shiver.

"You're cold," he realized.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's December, El," she said, he did not miss the annoyance now.

"What did I do?" he asked. He couldn't remember how he had contributed to her foul mood, but he was on the receiving end of it.

"You had all the blanket," she said. While Elliot could agree with her, he didn't quite understand how it was such a big problem now. "And you refused to let go of it," she added. That still didn't seem like that big of a thing.

Elliot decided he was not going to figure it out now, he scooted closer to her, placed his hand on the other side of her and kissed her lips.

Olivia leaned into him, her cool hands found their way around his neck and pulled him down against him. She wrapped her leg around his, her cool toes against his warm calf.

"You're so warm," she whispered.

"So, you're no longer angry?" he clarified.

She shook her head. "I am, but you are so warm right now," she said.

Elliot chuckled, "Oh you," he said, then wrapped his arms around her tightly and rolled to his back. Olivia was partially on top of him, clinging to the warmth Elliot was offering.

"You're so hot," she whispered.

"And you are really cold," he added, he felt the cold from her and for a second he shivered, but so did Olivia.

Elliot moved his hands on her back to help her warm up, he felt her cold fingers against his bare chest and her toes against his calves. She was still shivering.

"Do you want another blanket?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"No, don't get up," she said resolutely.

He smiled. "I won't," he said. Ironically enough Olivia was rather pissed at him, when she woke him up, but still curled herself into him. Elliot was too sleepy to make sense into this; he was completely happy with how the situation turned out.

He yawned and was ready to go back to sleep.

She shifted again and turned her back towards him. "Spoon me, babe," she requested.

Elliot chuckled.

"As you wish," he said, he was playful about acting as if he'd be doing favor to her and expecting some reward later. He turned back to his side, wrapped an arm and leg around Olivia and pressed himself against her back. She took his hand with both of her fingers and held it. She was still shivering.

"What did you do?" Elliot asked.

"We had a bust in Central Park, but our dirtbag took his sweet time showing up," Olivia said.

Elliot moved his head to her shoulder, cheek against hers. "How long were you waiting?" he asked.

"3 hours," Olivia replied.

Elliot tightened his grip around her. "You're home now," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "I've got you."

Olivia made some sound of approval, and shivered.

"Sure you don't want another blanket?" Elliot asked. He knew there was another blanket for the times he was sleeping on the couch.

"No," she replied. "You're always burning hot, it's like you're on fire sometimes," she explained.

He pressed his lips against her neck. "It's a good thing, because you're pretty hot too, but it has nothing to do with your body temperature," he whispered.

Olivia rolled her eyes, then smiled. While he had his cavemen moments, he also had his Prince Charming moments. This seemed to be one of the Charming ones.

"Even when you're cold and shivering, I still think you're extremely hot. I actually think this makes you even hotter, because I cannot resist you," he continued.

He was definitely tuning his inner Prince Charming.

Olivia smiled. She turned her head and kissed his lips. Olivia let go of his hand, she turned herself towards him, wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers were warm against his back.

"I will gladly be woken up every night for this," he decided.

"As long as you keep hogging the blanket, you will be woken up," she promised.

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Or you could come home earlier, so I can have you around me instead of the blanket," he suggested.

She smiled.

"We are swamped, we're still training the new guys and the cases just keep on coming, even Cragen was out tonight," Olivia explained.

Elliot shook her head; he didn't need the excuses – he still remembered the job. Whereas he'd be happy to have Olivia home all the time, he wouldn't force her into choosing between him and the job.

"And I will be here, waiting for you to come home," he whispered. "And as long as you come home every night unharmed, I'm happy."

Olivia chuckled. "Even if I wake you up and accuse you of having all the blanket and then use you for warmth?" she joked.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest. "I will gladly be your human heater," he said.

She laughed. "My radiator," she commented.

His chest moved as he laughed. He kissed her hair. "I'll be whoever you need me to be – a chef, laundromat, pillow or radiator," he named his recent roles.

"You forgot the most important one," she noted.

"What? Partner?" Elliot asked. "I didn't forget it, I'll always be your partner," he said.

Olivia shook her head against his neck, she kissed his jaw and moved up. "Lover," she clarified and kissed him.

"Didn't forget that either," he whispered.

"You'd better not," Olivia threatened.

She yawned.

"You are no longer shivering," he noticed, even though her hands and toes were still cold against his warm skin.

"Must be my new heating system," she commented.

Elliot agreed. "I'll keep the heating on for the rest of the night, just in case," he joked. Olivia yawned.

"Get to sleep now," he commanded. He turned her in his arms, so he was spooning her again from behind.

He felt Olivia relax and her breathing slow down into her normal pace soon enough.

"Do you have to go in early tomorrow?" he asked even though he was certain that he'd be waking up alone the next day.

"No, I have to be in court after lunch and Cragen gave me the morning off," she replied.

He made a sound of approval to his former CO's decision. "It's been awhile since we've slept in," Elliot mused, in fact he couldn't remember the last time they could sleep in and have a slow morning. It must have been weeks or even a month.

"Thank you for putting up with me and my crazy work schedule, I will do my best to make it easier for you," she promised.

"I'm okay as long as you come home," he replied.

"I love you too," she replied with a yawn.

Elliot could tell she was about to fall asleep. "I love you, so much," he whispered. That was the last thing she heard before sleep claimed her.


End file.
